Totally Batty
by RichieD
Summary: Halloween once again hits Beverly Hills and the spies are looking forward to it. But their next misson might change thier view on the holiday. R


Totally Batty

By RichieD.

   (A/N: Hey all folks. Just doing my usual greeting of this new story of mine, which happens to be new territory to me as am not really a fan of Totally Spies. I just got attracted by the art style and became an avid viewer plus being a fanfiction writer well ho-hum. The upcoming Halloween holiday (as of this time being written 10/2003) also plays a part in making his story, so I hope you all enjoy. Totally Spies and any recurring characters are property of the French based studio, Marathon, and their creators. Happy Halloween.) 

Binkun Estate, Los Angles 9:00pm

It was the late of night in the little suburban district. Almost half the neighborhood was asleep…that is if you count one Maude Binkun, a very heavyset women with blonde hair and was dawn in nothing but her pink night robe. She was standing on the driveway of the family expansive and one of many mansions seeming very excited about something as see look up and down the streets for something. So far the only thing around her was the quiet night and the structure that were the other people's house out of action for the day along with the street that connected everything. But seeing this only seem to increase her eagerness. 

She continued to pace the driveway starting to mutter things like "Where could they be?" or "I knew I shouldn't have paid them in advance." And "If they done something wrong to my cargo, I'll make sure they never work in this city again." She was midway through in getting into more obscene forms of language when a bright light caught her eye and was bearing down on her at fast speed. However Mrs. Binkun couldn't seem to move as if the beams seem to hold her in place and she let out a scream. 

Just as they were about an inch from her, they stopped abruptly and the lights shut off. Mrs. Binkun suddenly saw spots in her eyes where the beams had been but they subsided quickly to reveal what was in front of her. A moving truck with the logo "Naked Pizza: The moving company that doesn't take itself too seriously. Just look at our name!" Two boys, a dark hair one around the age of 16 and a dirty brown haired 18 year old, hopped out and approach the women. "Cargo delivery for Mrs…Bumpkin?" The 16 year old said.

"Thats BINKUN and it's about time! I was just about to recall your company and demand to know what was taking so long! Am not paying for slacker delivers." The 18 year old just rolled his eyes "Look Mrs. Bikhan, Naked Pizza doesn't have any ready to go people like those other guys. Once a shipment comes in, they have to call us from whatever were doing (and at the worst possible time, I was just about to score.) get down there as fast as we can." "Which is a VERY long drive from North Burbank" added the other boy "Pack up the stuff and get it to YOU as fast as we can. We apologize for any inconvience but I can't control how the company works."

"Excuses, excuses." The woman said as she waved them off  " Just be lucky the only action I have for this is to take away any tip. Now no more stalling, get the stuff in the house now!"

The two boys just groaned and went to their duties unloading the cargo. "Remind me again, HOW this job is suppose to pay for my college?" the 18 year old asked his partner.

**……..**

Eventually the cargo was fully set up in the living room of the house, still adorned in the complementary covers. "Alright Mrs. Bikini…" started the blonde boy "BINKUN! BINKUN! B-I-N-KUN! Why is that name so hard to say for you marble heads?" The boy just calmly quelled his anger and kept his professional cool from this outburst "Sorry, Binkun. Just sign on the dotted line and we'll be on our way." The woman did just that while mumbling something and thrust the clipboard back at the mover. "Don't think I've change my mind about the tip either." She stated firmly. The boys didn't even bat a wink "Yeah, well thank you for using our services and good night. Or morning or…whatever." With that they headed out the door, to their truck and down the road. Pushing the behind the back talk for all it worth.

"Harry, our shipment finally came in. Help me unpack it. Harry? HARRY BINKUN! Get you butt down here now!" From the upstairs, a groan was emitted along with the mid weight, pajama wearing, almost balding man that was her husband. "*Yawn* Honey cakes, I still don't understand why we have to do this so late in the hour. It's not like putting up Halloween decorations is a sacred event around here. Can't we just wait till morning?"

"Please honey, I strived for the best and love to save my surprises for the least expected. So what better way to do it then at night when everybody asleep and there are no curious on lookers to spoil things. Besides I didn't go to all this trouble to import real castles pieces from Europe just to showcase it while were setting it up during the day. No stop asking pointless questions and help me with this box."

Harry just sighed and started uncovering relics from many foreign countries. Statues, old and rusty yet artistic furniture pieces, grandfather clocks that surprisingly still worked and other stuff of this nature. Truly they were sights to behold but the dust was getting to Harry's sensitive nose "Ugh, am going to step outside for a minute." He told his wife as she was lifting a lid from a casket looking box. She tired to pry it open with just her fingers but got splinters for her trouble. The grabbed a crowbar and tried again, still no luck. She started to consider a blowtorch when she notice there was easy to spot latch on the side "Hmm wonder why I didn't notice that before?" Mrs. Binkun shrugged it away and studied the design around it, an image of a face two lizards sticking out on either side "Hmm I could get a artist to copy that for on of those I-see-you eyes that follow everybody around." She felt around it then realized that she could pull it out a bit as well as twist it like a doorknob. Suddenly there was a soft "click:" and the casket opened slightly. Curiosity overcoming her, she lifted it all the way and looked inside. Her eyes opening widening to the brim…

Outside, Harry Binkun was just star grazing before having to return to the dust filled chore at hand. Until a scream sound from the living room snapped him to alert. Harry rushed back to his wife " Maude! What going on! What the matter!" He found his wife standing over the casket pointing at something in shock. Her mouth grasping for a few second before her voice came back to her "In the box. It's…It's…" Harry directed his attention to the box, went over and looked inside. His eye also coming into shock "Oh…my…word!"

**……..**

And thats it for this chapter, just starting things off. The next will feature the spies and truly set up for this adventure but in the meantime, what do you think so far. Looking good or something else altogether, don't any comment as long as it feedback. So please review. I'll try to get the next chapter to this four-part story up very soon, so hang tight.


End file.
